First Time
by killerjen231
Summary: This takes place between Season 1 Episode 11 (What Just Happened?) and Season 2 Episode 1/2 (The Morning After). I think the title says it all.
1. Last Time

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is _very_ short, but that's because it is more of an Introduction/Last Time on SON...

* * *

**Ashley's Point of View**

I love this girl. More than I've loved anyone. We have been flirting with each other pretty much since we met, but neither of us have taken that next step. Sometimes I get unsure if I am really what she wants, but then I have to remember that she's never been with a girl before, let alone one like me.

People say I sleep around a lot, and they wouldn't be that wrong. I have heard numbers upwards of 50, but in reality I'm nowhere near that number. It's more like 15-20, somewhere in there. I know that sounds like a lot, and for my age it kind of is. Although, the thing is that I was in a really bad place. I had just lost my baby, realized I was gay, and my mother basically abandoned me.

But, after I met her I haven't slept with anyone. Not even Paige that night I did those pills with her. All I ended up doing was talking about Spencer and giggling. Eventually I passed out, and I'm pretty sure that Paige left shortly after that. The next thing I knew, Spencer was in my bed taking care of me as I came down. Although I vaguely remember her talking about wanting to just see how this goes, I can't be sure if that's what she actually wants or not.

Then when I woke in the morning to find her still here with me, having taken care of me all night, that made me realize how serious she was. I knew she was ready, even if she didn't quite know yet herself. I think she is going to know soon though, I just have a feeling that she will.

**Spencer's Point of View**

I'm pretty sure I love her. I can honestly say that I've never been in love, so this must be what it feels like. She is constantly in my thoughts and dreams, her name takes up any spare piece of paper I can find. My heart beats faster when I'm near her, and when she leaves it stays that way for a few minutes before slowing down an incredible amount. My breathing almost always slows when I'm thinking about what we could be doing together, but I haven't let us yet.

I've only been with one guy, and I've never been with a girl. Sometimes, I have dreams about what it might be like to be with her and wake up in a hot mess, only to have to finish the job myself. (_A/N: Yes, that does mean what you think it means :P_)

I think I'm finally ready though. I think that I finally trust her enough to let her be my first. I feel ready enough to give myself to her in every sense.

Soon enough though, she asked me to spend the night at her place. I was nervous, but wanted to, so I agreed. We walked up the stairs and into her room where she took me by the hand and moved me in front of her. Ashley took the left side of my head in her hand and moved some hair out of my face before she moved in for a gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and my lips met hers. We kissed for a few seconds, her hand never leaving my face and cupping my cheek gently. Our foreheads met briefly then she took my hand again and led me to her bed.


	2. Spencer's First Time

**Author's Note:** Finally, my interpretation about Spencer's first time with Ashley. This is my first time writing something like this. Got opinions? Please leave them!

* * *

She cups my left cheek again, pulling me into her as she leans me back, her soft lips never leaving mine as I moaned gently. She pulled back breaking the kiss and looked directly into my eyes as she smiled a nose-crinkling smile. I smiled a huge grin back as she gently took me into her again, connecting us by the lips. We lay kissing for a few minutes, soft lips on soft lips as we started to deepen the kisses.

I widen my mouth and I find her tongue with mine. We let them duel, each battling for dominance but neither winning. I let her in a little more, and she takes control shoving her tongue as deep as it will go into my mouth. I hear a loud moan escape my throat as she pulls away and sits up.

Her normally light brown eyes are darker, the darkest I've ever seen them before. The smile on her face has turned into a straight up grin as she continues to look right into my eyes, trying to gauge if I'm still okay with what was happening. I was.

She read my mind and leaned back over me before she started to kiss my lips again, ever so gently. My eyes were wide open as she broke the kiss and I saw her lift her shirt completely over her head revealing just how good she looked. Her skin was tanned and smooth, stomach perfectly toned even though I'm pretty sure she didn't work out much.

I see her smirk again as she says, "Like the view Spence?"

"You know it. Ash, you look absolutely amazing." I saw her blush just a little as she got off of me and moved to sit. I sat up and looked at her, slightly confused.

I could tell she was hesitating, but she squeaked out, "Can I take yours off?"

I nodded my head yes, and she moved closer to me once again. I could feel her breath on my arm before she kissed it and took my shirt by the hem. She looked into my eyes again, wanting to see if this was alright. I smiled and it was just the sign she needed to continue. I felt her fingers brush my stomach as she slowly lifted it up and over my head, tossing it in the same general direction as her own shirt.

Although we had seen each other without shirts before, this was different. She took me in, studied me, eyes getting wider as they rose up my body towards my breasts, eventually meeting my eyes. She turned her head slightly to the right and drew a small smile on her face. Is it weird that we just sat there for about 5 minutes just looking at each other?

I turned my face away blushing as Ashley continued to admire me. I saw her out of the corner of my eyes inching towards me, her eyes still fixed on me. Just as I turned back to face her, I felt her mouth on my neck. She started sucking and licking and going at my pulse point as I turned to let her. Her left hand moved behind my head, grabbing my hair and massaging me gently. Her right hand moved behind her and removed her bra leaving her 100% topless.

Her hand next moved to my lower back, lifted me slightly up off the bed, and unclasped my own bra. She slowly laid me back down and removed her lips from my neck. I opened my eyes to finally see her breasts for the first time. I felt my eyes get wide at the site.

She released my neck and sat up again. I followed her body as she sat back and moved to lay next to me. I turned to face her, and came face to face with her. Her eyes scanned my face before settling on my eyes. She was breathing slightly heavier and her eyes looked slightly sad. I felt my face scrunch up into a confused look before she looked away from me.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

I didn't get an answer, so I repeated the question. She continued to look anywhere but me. After a couple of minutes, she finally said, "I just can't believe that you are here with me right now. I'm keep telling myself that this must be a dream, that the past 2 months have been just one big dream." She pauses, but I can tell she's not done. "I just, I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Ash", I begin. "Let's get a couple of things straight." I paused at my choice of words briefly before gently forcing her eyes back to mine. _They are a little lighter now…_ I noticed and thought before continuing, "First, no pun intended. Second, you know I'm not anywhere I don't wanna be." I felt the smile begin to return to her face. "Third, you are the best. I wouldn't want to be doing this with anybody else." I felt her grin reappear as I brought my lips to hers.

It was a gentle kiss, one that I just went in and placed there. I broke it quickly and put my forehead to hers as I said, "Ash, I care about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone." She had closed her eyes as kissed her and just reopened them. She nodded slightly then looked right into my eyes as she brought herself into me.

"Thanks" she said before putting her lips to mine harder this time, but briefly. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want to do, that I'm who you wanna do it with, and that it's special for you. I just don't want to move to fast." I heard the hesitation begin to return to her voice, so I forced my lips to her again.

"Does that seem like the kind of person who doesn't want to be with you?"

She chuckled and shook her head no before moving even closer into me. She grabbed me by the waist and put her left knee between my own knees while putting her right leg over mine. She reached her right hand up and over my head, first moving the hair from her face before gently tucking my hair behind my ear.

She kept her hand there and moved her face until she was within millimeters of mine, foreheads touching. I could feel her breathing on me, and knew she felt my breath as well. I looked into her eyes before closing mine just as she kissed me gently.

We laid there for about 10 minutes kissing gently, neither one wanting to make the next move too fast. Her soft, perfect lips felt like heaven on mine, but I wanted more. I attempted to coax her forward and opened my mouth slightly. At first, it seemed like she didn't quite get what I was trying to do, but soon enough she got it.

We started to kiss more furiously. I tugged at her upper lip, she sucked on my lower lip. Her hand tangled in my hair, mine in hers. We were still topless, and I felt her upper body get closer to mine. _Oh, My, Gosh!_ I thought as our upper bodies touched for the first time. I must have made some kind of noise because she broke our kiss and looked at me again with that look.

"Ash" I breathed out, "If I make any noises, assume that they are good noises. I will tell you if I want to stop or slow down, okay?" She looked down at my mouth and smiled that huge nose-crinkling smile again before taking my mouth back to hers.

We began again, seemingly continuing where we left off. Our bodies molded into each other as we lay there making out. We shifted on the bed so that I was now on the bottom. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see all of her. I broke the kiss and looked up at her with an almost pleading face. I took my hand from behind her head and moved it to her waist, having my other hand follow suit to the other side. I rubbed my thumbs in a circular motion and she looked down at me, smile creeping onto her face.

She knew what I wanted to do next, and took a moment to move from on top of me. I pout slightly at the loss of contact, but a smile grew again as she unbuttoned her jeans. She then slowly unzipped and lower them down her legs, leaving her underwear in place. Her pants were already riding low on her, and her panties are pulled lower by her movements. She takes notice of this and removes them completely, leaving herself completely exposed on top of me. I gasp when she lowers herself onto my exposed thigh. She moves back and forth slightly, closing her eyes and parting her lips as she does so.

"Fuck Ash, you are so beautiful."

She smiles then opens her eyes. She moves from on top of me and sits between my legs on the bed. I sit up, and start to unbutton my jean skirt. _At least I shaved yesterday._ I tried to stay calm, but I could feel myself getting overwhelmed by emotion and nervousness as I pulled the zipper down to the base as she watched. _I've never been this intimate with another girl before. What if I'm not what she expected? What if I'm not very good at doing __**it**__ with a girl? _I get up off the bed and my skirt falls to the floor. Ash lays back against the headboard and looks on, smile creeping into the corners of her mouth and nose starting to crinkle. I smile at her to assure her again that I'm fine and slip my panties off.

I just stand there for a few moments and let her eyes wander over me, study me. The smile is in full bloom now as Ash puts her hand out for me to take. I do, and she pulls me into the bed with her. I let her pull me on top of her as she slips her leg between mine. She puts a little bit of pressure up into my core and my head shoots back in pleasure. Ash takes this moment to flip us so she is on top and apply even more pressure while this time taking my hips in her hands and controlling my movements. I can feel the heat start to increase as she continues.

Soon she can see just how worked up I am. She smiles even bigger and removes her leg. Ash locks eyes with me before looking down my body and stopping at my breasts. She takes one in the palm of her hand and starts to massage it gently. She switched between them and continued the same rhythm as before. Looking back to my lonely other one, she suddenly took it in her mouth and started to suck and lick and nip. I felt my breathing increase and my eyes close as she took my other nipple in her fingertips and roll it between thumb and forefinger.

"MMMM Soooo gooood Ash" I manage to somehow let escape my parched mouth. _Sex with that guy didn't feel this good. _

After Ash takes her time giving each of my boobs attention, she starts to kiss down between them, making her way lower. As she gets closer to her goal, her light kisses start to tickle me and make me whimper and giggle. She smiles into her next few kisses and starts to apply more pressure as to make it tickle less. She reaches just above where my pubic bone is and pulls back before she starts to kiss the inside of my thighs, slowly moving up one then down the other before making her way directly to my clit and placing her mouth ever so close to it. I can feel her breath on it and subconsciously begin to match her breathing rhythm.

Ash looks up at me without moving her head and her eyes are literally black. I can't tell where her iris ends and color begins. I watch her close her eyes before she lets her mouth cover my clit. At first, she starts slower, taking her time to find what makes me feel good and what doesn't do much to me at all. We take this pace for a while, her head between my legs and her just licking and nipping and every once in a while giving me a good suck.

Ash raises her head but doesn't look at me. She takes her hand and starts to tease my hole with her fingers. It feels really good and I can feel my hips move towards the source of pleasure. She does this for a minute or so before removing her hand and replacing her mouth on my clit. This time though, she took it between her teeth and pulled at it and was starting to get a little rougher… and it felt really good.

"MMMM so good, Don't stop" I manage to get out between breaths of air. She takes this in and proceeds to take this a step further. She starts to play with my opening again, just teasing as she continues her work on my clit. I suddenly feel her remove her hand and start to wonder what she's doing when she inserts one finger into me. I gasp and arch up as I feel her add a second just as quickly and start to explore me from the inside.

She moves in and out in a steady rhythm, every once in awhile curling up and feeling my walls. She never removed her mouth from my clit, but she must have stopped using her tongue. I feel her teeth grab my clit again and I moan her name as my hips buck uncontrollably. She places her free hand ever so gently on my abdomen to keep me down.

She begins to suck and lick and nip more and more, applying more pressure by the passing minutes. Ash is pumping in and out of me faster and faster now, making my body start to shake uncontrollably. I'm gasping for air as I feel her slow down momentarily only to add a third finger to me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I start saying over and over as I get closer to the ecstasy that's just within reach. Ashley continues to play with my clit and pump her fingers in and out. She times it so that just as she sucks, she curls up and hits my g-spot. The next thing I knew, I'm cumming with such an intensity that I literally see stars when my eyes are slammed shut. I feel myself start to come down and clench around her fingers, which remained in me.

After almost a minute, I feel her pull out making me moan. "Gosh Spence, that was so amazing." She has a giant grin on her face. She crawls up and kisses me on the lips before laying next to me and putting her arm across my stomach.

"You doing alright?" I nod.

I look at her and smile. She's so beautiful. I can see the shine on her forehead from sweat. It's so cute. I just, I love her. I love her so much that I want to make sure she knows how much. "It's your turn now."


End file.
